my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinata
'''Hinata & Nakata '''is the second chapter of New Age. Plot The chapter start in Hinata home while he is in kitchen trying to think what his the next step have to be, he recall what led him in the point: to make both families stronger and unit them so no war will happen in the future, two yakuzas families forced him and the daughter of the other family (Nakata) into marriage. and now, this is their first day together and he is thinking what to do. They did meet up few times in the past, so it's possible that the marriage was planned since the beggining, but he still didn't get to know her. he suddenly felt dizzy and like he is going to both vomit and cry at same moment, but to his shock, nothing happened and he returned normal, he felt confused by it and decided to take a cup of water, when he moved his right hand, it felt less heavier than how it's supposed to be and when he looked at it, he found a glass cup instead of his hand. Naturally, Hinata freaks out and yell just for his right hand to return to normal. he tries to think of an explanation to it, possibly a hallucination, but he did go through hallucinations few times in the past and yet it was different from this, so maybe another type, that still didn't feel like a satisfying conclusion to it. He think it might be because stress and how his state is at the moment so he returns to taking a cup of water plan, and again his hand turns to a cup, he get shocked and it returns to normal. this time he think of a cup while staring at his hand, but nothing happen to it, he tries to think of what was the difference. This time he thinks of the cup (plastic cup) without looking at his hand, and so his hand turns into a plastic cup. he think if it can turns into anything else, think of a small knife, and his index finger turns into one. Hinata think of telling his wife about it, though it's clearly not the best first subject to talk about, he still have to talk to her and tell someone about his new ability. he goes to their bedroom where he left her, he take a deep breath and tries to move his body, and it moves, as he open the door slowly (on purpose). When he opens the door he finds Nakata awake and sitting in bed as she noticed him, he think of just closing the door and running away, but he forces himself to go inside. he moves and sit next to her in bed, they both stay silent for a bit and then he ask her how she is and she answer with just fine, he asks her if she have anything to talk about and she says yes, Nakate says that she doesn't like or hate him, and think he feels the same way (wich he nods yes to) but she feels that both of them have to force themselves to start working as a couple and move the relationship, to make sure no war in the future happen between the two families, and with time they can look at each other as wife and husband. Hinata smiles after hearing that and thanks for saying it, she then asks him if there is anything else he wats to talk about and he tells her to look at his right hand, and much to her shock as well, the hand turned into a glass cup, she gives same reaction he had first time and Hinata turns his hand to normal, Nakata asks how he can do that and he says he doesn't know, she asks if they have to tell their parents about it and he says that he doesn't how far their expectations can go, and he is still not fully used to it so it's better to keep the subject a secret for a while. they stay silent for a bit and then Nakata asks him if he can turn it into other stuff and Hinata says yes. Characters *Hinata Kurumi *Nakata Makari *flashback characters Trivia *I always wanted to see how would an main characters who are already married plays out in shounen, so i made one. *The fact that their names are on rhymes in just a coincident, i was simply thinking of japanese names and didn't notice. Category:Chapters Category:New Age chapters Category:Arezkibillal0002 Category:New Age